


Youtube Fan Art

by trika88_art



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A Date With Markiplier, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Digital Art, Fanart, Who Killed Markiplier?, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 15:01:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trika88_art/pseuds/trika88_art
Summary: This is where I post all 'Youtube' inspired fan art.Also, please do not repost my art without permission. Thank you very much





	1. Antisepticeye & Darkiplier

 

 

**Darkiplier Warhol**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	2. Hitman Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitman AU!

I drew this a long time ago, so I can't remember what it was for.

I think it was inspired by either Hitman or Superhot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	3. Darkiplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My attempt to not always rely on my comfort zones and do more full body shots drawings.

A king on his throne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	4. Anti's Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti and his favorite pastime... "playing" with his toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	5. Tarot Card: Darkiplier & Jacksepticeye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to try out the Tarot line art I made last week. 
> 
> I also use my old artworks that I had on file.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	6. WKM: Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who killed Markiplier fan art

  **Actor Mark and his victims**. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	7. Sauna Pants and Dump Dish Pizza's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Jacksepticeye's funniest home video.

**Now in the comfort of his own home, Jack can enjoy his dump dish pizza cooked in his crock pot, while in his sauna pants.**

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	8. Warfstache and the fro!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the the Wilford ‘Motherloving’ Warfstache video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	9. Infinity war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War crossover!  
> Featuring Jack-a-boy-man & Marvin!

**Jackie boy is ready to kick some a--!**

**And yes, thats Tony Stark and Steve Rogers in the background.**

****

 

**Finally.... the after battle.**

****

 

 ** **Marvin** **:**  **Jackie... What Happening? Help me.... please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	10. Darkiplier 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	11. Glory to Arstotzka!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn in 2018!  
> I redraw of a 2016 drawing.

 

**Old vs New Art Meme**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	12. Marvin & The Necronomicon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin now possesses the infamous Necronomicon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	13. Anti & Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old Inktober redrawn digitally.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	14. Dr Schneep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't drawn him in a LONG time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	15. Anti is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is from 2016, but still proud of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	16. Unseen

Our District Attorney (Who Killed Markiplier) reunites with a very familiar acquaintance,

however, since he no longer has a body... it makes communicating difficult.

That doesn’t stop the DA from trying to comfort Warfstache when he’s hurting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	17. WKM: Goodbye Old Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The District Attorney's spirit is freed from the mirror and bids farewell to his/her former friend.

 

 Darkiplier of course is shocked.  
  
But as quickly as it came, the familiar and comforting presence vanishes.   
  
The DA peacefully departs to the afterlife, leaving the dark figure alone. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	18. Sensei Jack and the Egos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is a teacher and the egos are the students.

**Anti -** The rebellious  
 **Robbie -** The shy  
 **Jameson** \- The silent gentleman  
 **Jackie** \- The hero   
 **Schneep** \- The resident doctor  
 **Chase** -  The loyal  
 **Marvin** \- The magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	19. Mug Shot: Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti's first but not last mugshot, as you can tell... he is very proud.

 

 **List of Crimes:** Aggravated assault, attempted murder, theft/arson, public indecency, and kidnapping (Jack, more than once)

Declared criminally insane and a danger to the public by almost every country. 

Why he wasn't permanently thrown into a heavily fortified psych ward is a mystery to everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	20. All Thats Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all thats left is a bitter broken shell.

**I didn’t think the drawing would turn out so… angsty?!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	21. Watercolor Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A watercolor piece with Anti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	22. Mug Shot: Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from Anti's Mug Shot!

**Rarely, Dark likes to amuse himself by getting "captured" and watch the police try to keep him detained.**   

    
Dark is pretty much an enigma to law enforcement.

 **They call him the vanishing John Doe**. There are no records of him anywhere and he refuses to answer questions. In Dark's defense, its not like anyone would understand his predicament. That he is actually three souls mashed up in one resurrected body?! 

  
**He escapes jail once he becomes bored with the game.** He just vanishes from his cell with no trace and it puzzles the brightest minds till this day. A former cell mate said something about electrical currents, glitches, and a dark vortex... but its written off as an overactive imagination. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	23. Tarot Anti, Marvin, & Jackaboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I bring you Jack's Ego Tarot!

I really like doing tarots,

its a nice way to highlight and refresh past drawings.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	24. Damien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The former mayor and all his rugged manly glory.

  
Once a man on top of the world, now battling for survival in a frozen wasteland.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	25. The Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every hero needs a villain...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	26. Disgruntled Toy Maker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great Shawn Flynn everyone!

_And if he really wants to be so helpful,_

_He could be tellin’ me what I’m to be doin with this warehouse_

_I got full of that angel whatchamacallits._

_Not a scrap of that mess be a-sellin!_  
  
**(Shawn Flynn, Bendy)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	27. Dark Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marvin goes over to the dark side and dethrones Anti along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	28. Anti Insane Expression Meme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insane Expression meme by capochiino

**The Old**

**The Recent**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	29. Anti's Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sudden inspiration drawing of Anti sporting some tattoos, because it just looks right. He can definitely pull it off.

  
The scar on his neck was incorporated into the vine tattoo. 

He has a tattoo of Anti Sam on his left forearm. 

The right arm has an entire sleeve, and was inspired by the tattoo of the protagonist in Mirrors Edge.

Never played the game but I really liked the way it looked.

Picture of tattoo in link below!

 [Mirrors Edge Tattoo](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/124412008434189770/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	30. Dark's Tattoos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First drawing after two weeks! YAY!

  
After I finished Anti...I decided to draw Darkiplier with full sleeved tattoos.  **Because why not?  
**  
Overall, I'm having a lot of fun with this mini tattoo project. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	31. Mob Boss Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven't drawn Anti in awhile and decided he'd make a great mob boss.

I added the tattoos from the last Anti pic.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/17583056/chapters/46782925>

 

Also you get an art meme!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	32. The Dark Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark's allies against one Markiplier.

  
They have the qualities he needed:

Brilliant and unstable  
Competent in their craft (of Murder)  
Also holds a deep hatred for one Mark Fischbach

I haven't drawn Warfstache or Googleplier in such a long time! Definitely need to draw them more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	33. The Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter if its a one way mirror, Anti can always sense when Jack is near!
> 
> After all, they are two sides of the same coin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	34. The Drowned Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an interesting way to practice shadow!
> 
> Also threw a Buzzfeed Unsolved quote in there.

**Mark:** Hey there demons, it's me. Ya Boi. (Does scary face with flashlight)  
  
**Wade:**... [](https://www.deviantart.com/kana-the-drifter/art/FnaF-Icon-Vincent-WTF-524379157)    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Image is from my [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/trika88/)


	35. End of Part 1

**Yup, decided to end Volume 1 here.**

I think 35 pages is a reasonable number to end.

Its not too much and not too little. 

Thank you so much for your support and comments!

 

Hope to see you in Volume 2! 


End file.
